1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hose pliers used to attach or detach a hose to a point of connection such as a nipple or the like, and particularly to hose pliers used in the automotive industry for attaching and detaching automotive hoses in an engine.
2. Background Discussion
In many industries, hoses are attached or detached to nipples located in areas which are very difficult to access. Sometimes such hoses attached to nipples become over time difficult to remove. This commonly occurs in the automotive industry where hoses carrying water and other engine fluids must be attached to nipples which are difficult to locate, or have become bonded to nipples and are very difficult to remove. Saw-toothed pliers are commonly employed to grasp the hose and twist it to remove it from the nipple. The saw teeth of such pliers can easily damage the hoses, which are typically made of rubber reinforced, for example, with nylon cords. Such automotive hoses usually have a cylindrical shape with outside diameters ranging typically from about 0.25 to about 3.5 inches, and inside diameters ranging from about 0.125 to about 3.375 inches.